everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene Tür
Marlene Tür is the daughter of the girl from Mary's Child by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Marlene Tür Age: 14 Parent's Story: Mary's Child Alignment: Royal Roommate: Sarah LePois Secret Heart's Desire: To open fantastic doors and find all sorts of treasures. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled locksmith. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me and I find out things I shouldn't. Favorite Subject: Science & Sorcery. We get to learn all sorts of fun experiments in here! Least Favorite Subject: Throne Economics. I always fall asleep during this class. Best Friend Forever After: All of my fellow Grimm story characters. Character Appearance Marlene is above average height, with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with a purple key pattern. Around her neck is a crucifix. Personality Marlene is a curious girl who always loves to find out secrets. She often feels like she has to know everything. She is quite proficient with picking locks and can open just about any door. Biography Hallo! I'm Marlene Tür, the daughter of the girl from Mary's Child. My mother was the daughter of a poor woodcutter and his wife. They gave her to the Virgin Mary, who promised to take care of her. One day, Mary had to go on a journey. She gave her keys to use, and told her that she could open twelve doors but not the thirteenth. The girl opened the first twelve doors and found the Apostles. She then opened the thirteenth door and found the Trinity. When Mary returned, she found out that the girl had opened the thirteenth door, but the girl refused to confess, and mary cast her out of heaven. She lived miserably in the forest until a king found her and took her as his bride. The queen gave birth to a son, and Mary appeared and asked her to confess. She didn't, and Mary took the child away. The queen was accused of having eaten the child. A year later she gave birth to another son, and after that a girl. Mary took them away too since she wouldn't confess. She was then sentenced to death, but then she finally confessed. Mary restored her power of speech and gave her her children back. My family is pretty happy now, and me and my older brothers are all going to school. However, I'm the only one who's going to Ever After High - my brothers are going to a different destiny school. It's a shame, since I wish we were all together. I like it here at Ever After High. Everyone here is really nice (well, almost everyone), and there's lots of activities to do. I'm part of the yearbook club and I always like providing pictures of our best moments here. I was selected to be the next girl in Mary's Child. It's going to be a tough job to fill, since I'm going to have to refuse to confess my crimes and nearly get condemned to death. Still, I'm brave and I think I'm more than capable of fulfilling my destiny. That's why I'm going to side with the Royals. What am I good at? I'm good at opening doors. I am a locksmith and I carry keys and picklocks with me in case I get locked out. It's always good to have keys with me since there could be treasure hiding somewhere, and I want to be the one to discover it! Trivia *Marlene's surname means "door" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Mary's Child